Inks containing a polymer, and inks containing a polymer dispersion pigment with a pigment dispersed by a polymer are widely used as inks for improving the scratch resistance of a recorded article. However, when the ink containing the polymer is ejected from a recording head of which the surface having ejection orifices for ejecting an ink has been subjected to a water-repellent treatment, the ink has been liable to cause such a problem that curving of ink droplets occurs. As a means for solving this problem, it has been proposed to regulate contact angle with respect to a nozzle plate of a recording head (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H09-194781 and 2000-290556). In addition, an ink containing a specific surfactant has also been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-008849).